khimera_destroy_all_monster_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragazza Plains
Ragazza Plains is the first level and tutorial of the game. When you create a new game, this is the stage that you start in after the cutscene. Opening Cutscene The cutscene when you start the game establishes Morgana Island as a small island filled with monsters, which has grown wealthy due to natural resources, drawing attention to pirates. Once you start a new game, it shows you a brief scene of Ragazza Town just outside the bank on the far right of the town. Serpantina holding a large bag of gold and two pirates burst out of the right side of the bank. Bernadette walks in from the right of the screen angrily. The right most pirate swings his sword decapitating Bernadette, who is a dullahan and thus is actually unharmed. Bernadette walks off screen to the right to find her head. The screen transitions into The Professors lab, where he is working on creating the first synthetic monster girl, Chelshia. Bernadette breaks down the door to the right with anger. Bernadette walks closer to Chelshia in her sleeping state. The Professor types on his keyboard and gives Chelshia her stone arm using Golem DNA. The Professor wakes Chelshia up and she springs out and on to her feet. Bernadette carries Chelshia out the door. The cutscene ends with Chelshia landing in Ragazza Plains, starting the actual level. Walkthrough Entrance After the Opening Cutscene, you're dropped into Ragazza Plains with Bernadette to your right. Talk to her by pressing up to get instructions on how to play the game. Walking to the right side of the screen will transition you to the next screen. Here you encounter your first enemy, the Floof Pirate. This enemy will run towards you when you get close, so be prepared to attack. It does not have much health, so you should simply use your standard attack. The small gap contains coins, these coins increase your "CASH MONEY", which is effectively your score that decides how well you did at the end of the level. The bronze coins give 1, the silver coins give 5, and the gold coins give 10. It is recommended to get as many coins as you can to increase your score, but it isn't necessary. Up ahead is a small cliff, trying to teach you how to jump. Moving onto the next screen we see gems (which are coins that offer more points. Small Gems are 20, Medium Gems are 50, and Large Gems are 100), and spikes. Spikes are not instant death, but they do hurt, and if you stand in them you will be hurt more. If you can not make the jump and fall into the spikes, jump back to the left platform before trying the jump again. If you are having trouble with jumps, you can use your Dash attack to move in a straight line mid-air. There's another Floof Pirate ahead, so watch out. Fall down the hole, you won't die, to progress. Some holes, however, will kill you instantly, so only jump in a hole if it seems that there is no other way to go. At the bottom of the hole we see a new enemy to our left and a gap with spikes, but before we do this, look at the wall to the right. Do you see how that section of the wall looks slightly more cracked than the rest? This indicates that you can break it to find a hidden area. Punch, or otherwise deal damage to, the wall and it will collapse providing you with a new side-path. This new side-path contains several gems and a Fairy. Fairies are a form of collectible that are hidden and can be found on each level. Saving all of the fairies in the game will net you a nice reward. Break open the cage to save the fairy, then proceed back to the left. This new enemy is called the Scuttlebit, it walks back and forth on its platform and will not chase you. However, every time you hit it, it gets progressively faster, it is recommended to deal with them as fast as possible, as needing to deal with a fast Scuttlebit can be frustrating. Defeat him, then jump over the spikes like you did last time, and then jump over the next pit of spikes. There will be a Floof Pirate at the end, so be prepared to punch as soon as you land on the final left most platform. Move on to the next screen when you have beaten the Floof Pirate. This spike-pit is especially large, you can't get across it with a normal jump, this is why you have wings. By jumping and then jumping again in the air, you can double jump using your harpy wings, allowing you to cross the gap. You can continue to jump more, but doing so will not elevate you, and will only keep you at the same elevation for a brief moment. Again, if you are having trouble, trying Dashing. Now we have reached the first checkpoint in the game, and it's time to say "Hi" to Estylia, who will serve as your checkpoint-gorgon for the entire game. If you die, you will respawn at whichever checkpoint you last reached. Make sure that you walk by her and not jump over her, jumping over her will not trigger the checkpoint. You are able to talk to her the same way you talked to Bernadette. After First Checkpoint Continue to the left and collect the gems on the floor. Below you is a Scuttlebit, the best way to deal with this one is to wait tell it crawls out in the open and then, while holding the down button press and hold the attack button. Use this to point your fist downward, and attack the Scuttlebit. It will also make you bounce, meaning that you can do it multiple times on the same enemy. Be careful though, as Scuttlebits speed up, so you may miss and need to resort to normal punching. There's another Scuttlebit below you, deal with him and then punch the right wall where there are cracks. This does not lead to a hidden area, rather it shows you a hidden Log Book. Log Books are another type of collectible that give you information when you go to Ragazza Town. Collect it, then drop down to deal with the last Scuttlebit of this screen. You can cross the spikes by jumping, however it is easier to use your Dash attack while standing on the edge. Go through the right side of the screen to find Serpantina. Don't worry, this isn't the boss battle yet, just a small cutscene. Serpantina stands with her back to Chelshia carrying her bag of gold.. Serpantina jumps in surprise and turns to face Chelshia. Serpantina then runs away, leaving behind some gems and coins to pick up. Chase her to the right of the screen and you will encounter a new challenge; Moving Platforms. Very simply, this one moves left and right, so just wait for it to come close to you and jump up on it, then when it's on the other side jump off to the right. You can jump back up to the left if you miss the jump. Up ahead there are two more moving platforms, both going up and down but in an alternating pattern. Jump on the first one when it is low, then wait for it to rise and jump on the next one so that it's low, then finally wait tell it is back up again and jump to the right. Now we are entering the Windmill part of the area, and you encounter your first actual pirate, the Pirate Swordsman. Pirate Swordsman's have a very predictable pattern, but not as simple as the Floof Pirates or Scuttlebits. What they do is leap into the air once, then again, then if you are near they will attack. Sometimes they will jump a third time, or they will attempt an attack after their first jump if you are close enough. The best way to deal with them is to step back if they get too close to you, and air dash them repeatedly. If you can air dash fast enough, they will be stunned into not being able to attack back. If you don't enjoy this strategy, then you can attempt to punch him as he's landing from a jump and then back away before he gets a hit in. Continue along the wooden platforms, don't let the windmill confuse you, this jump is the same as the rest. The only difference being that if you miss this jump, it's instant death. If you really need to see where your character is to do this jjump right, then just wait for the windmill to pass by the platform so you can jump over in-between the fans. Jump over again in the same way and be prepared for a Floof Pirate on the wooden platform. Progress right to find another Checkpoint, with a breakable wall to the right of her. The wall only contains gems, so it's nothing particularly good, but there's no harm in just breaking it and taking the gem. Again, make sure that you pass by Estylia, not jump over her, so you actually trigger her as a checkpoint. Talk to her some more! After Second Checkpoint Jump up and progress to the right. You'll find another Pirate Swordsman and platforms taking you up. Deal with the Pirate and, instead of going up, go the right, there's no wall to break but it is a secret. There's a platform with a Log Book and some gems on the other side, simply use the same tactic as the previous moving platforms to get over to it and get back. Go back to the left, be careful because the Pirate respawned, and jump up on the right platform when it is low. Jump onto the left platform when they are at the same general level, and do the same thing on the next platform. Jump onto the left area, there's a Scuttlebit here but he's not blocking anything, so you can just ignore him if you want, but he drops gems. Jump up to the right, that food item you see heals you if you pick it up, so if you're low go on and take it. Ride the moving platform up, but instead of jumping to the right, jump to the left, there's a very small part at the top that you can go through. Going through here will take you to a foresty area with a camp setup. This is Witchy, talk to her for a new costume! Witchy then raises her arm and casts a spell to give Chelshia the Witch Costume! Congratulations, you found your first real Upgrade! Although it doesn't actually change anything or upgrade you at all, it's still a nice little collectible. You will be changed into the witch outfit automatically, if you want to change back than you can go to the pause menu and move down to click on the outfit you want to wear. Return to the right, be careful as you will probably fall, and progress to the right cliff. Here you will encounter a new kind of enemy, the Pirate Marksman. This enemy is more dangerous, as instead of attack you when you're close, they attack when you are far! They will throw three shurikens at you after every other jump. These shurikens can be deflected by your attacks, so you can still get close to them, you just need to mind the amount that they throw and the amount of times they've jumped. Once you've beaten him move on to the right, and be prepared for even more danger! When you go to the center if this screen, two new Pirate Swordsmen will spawn, and you will need to deal with both of them at the same time. When you defeat them, a Log Book appears in the middle, make sure to grab that before you leave! Move right and fight the Scuttlebit, don't jump down the hole, instead jump up and get the gem, then punch the wall. This will take you to a hidden area that would be tricky for new players without a guide, but there's a very simple way to get to the fairy. Just go close to the edge and dash across. You can dash through spikes like this to get past them without being damaged. Free the fairy then head back and down the hole. You will need to do the same dash to get across the spikes down here, but there's a food item at the other end in case you mess up. Jump down and quickly use your double jump or dash to go into the right area and fight the Scuttlebit. When you beat him you can go right and find the last Checkpoint. Up ahead is the boss of Ragazza Plains, and you are given two health items just in case you're low. You can also talk to Estylia while you're here if you want. Boss Battle: Serpantina Your first actual boss battle is against Serpantina the Naga. Before the battle you should collect the two food items on the ground to bring yourself back to full health. Upon entering the scene you are dropped onto a wooden platform in front of a windmill with Serpantina facing the wall on the right. Upon approaching her your exit closes and she begins to talk. Serpantina has 7 Hearts, meaning that on normal mode using normal attacks it will take 14 hits to defeat her. She always enters with a sword charge towards you, which can be best avoided by jumping over her. Her attacks are as follows: * Charge: She charges from one side of the screen to the other holding her sword in front of her. When she hits the wall, she bounces back slightly and is confused for a second, providing time to hit her. You can dodge this attack by jumping over it, you may need to use your double jump. You can also avoid the attack by dashing into her, which will also deal damage to Serpantina. * Sword Throw: Serpantina throws three swords at you while staying on one side of the screen. There is a small gap between each sword throw, allowing you to jump over each one individually. This requires quick responses as miss timing a jump on any of the sword throws prior to the last can result in being hit multiple times. These swords can be hit back at her, dealing damage to her. Upon defeat she will toss many swords out (these do not deal damage) and spray gems, gold, and silver everywhere. The scene then switches over to a view of Morgana Island, with little puffs of smoking coming from Ragazza Town. Several characters then sprint out of Ragazza Town to each of the main stages you will need to go to threw the story. Serpantina then jumps off stage, and Chelshia does her win pose. The end screen presents itself and the stage is over. Congratulations! Trivia *Like Ragazza Town, Ragazza is a word in the italian language that means "girl", referencing the fact that most of the people you see in Morgana Island are monster girls.